In electronic devices with integrated circuits (ICs), the ICs are typically mounted onto circuit boards. In order to electrically couple connections between the circuit board and the IC, the IC is typically “packaged.” The IC packaging usually provides a small encasement for physically protecting the IC and provides contact pads for coupling to the circuit board. In some applications, the packaged IC may be coupled to the circuit board via solder bumps.
One approach to IC packaging comprises a quad-flat no-leads (QFN) package. The QFN package may provide some advantages, such as reduced lead inductance, a near chip scale footprint, thin profile, and low weight. Also, the QFN package typically includes perimeter I/O pads to ease circuit board trace routing, and the exposed copper die-pad technology offers enhanced thermal and electrical performance. QFN packaging may be well suited for applications where size, weight, and thermal and electrical performance are important.
In particular, since the coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs) for certain materials in the packaging process mismatch, there can be some defects in the final IC device. For example, the CTE mismatch can cause breaks and discontinuities in the final IC devices. Also, the carrier strip or substrate can warp, i.e. creating wafer bow.